


How it Started

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Self-Hatred, Slow Romance, whammied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Mark Mardon is whammied during a heist. He isn't hit with anger. No he is hit with lust. He goes after the person he has been lusting after for a while.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mark Mardon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	How it Started

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

Weather Wizard glared at Rainbow Raider. He screwed up and tripped the alarm. Now the Flash was there. He didn’t want to deal with the hero. He was trying to deny his feelings and it was hard to do when the hero wore such a tight suit. What the weather meta failed to realize was that Rainbow Raider’s eyes were pink.

Soon Rainbow Raider was handcuffed and put in a squad car. Next to be handcuffed was the Pied Piper and Peek-a-Boo. They too were placed in the squad car. Weather Wizard had escaped. Flash returned to the police.

“Last one escaped?” One of the officers asked.

“Yeah. It was the Weather Wizard.” The hero informed them.

“Damn.” Another cursed. “Oh well he will be back.”

“Indeed he will.” Flash agreed.

“Thanks again Flash.” The first officer said.

“You’re welcome.” He flashed off.

Weather Wizard watched him leave. It wasn’t the first time he noticed how fit the Flash was. He could no longer hold back his feelings for him.

‘I want him and I want him now.’ He thought.

The only problem was that the hero was never alone. He knew his real identity. Had since his brother died. His real name was Barry Allen, a CSI and foster son of detective West. He had done a lot of research. If the hero wasn’t at S.T.A.R labs he was at work at the police station. If he wasn’t there then Flash would be at home with the detective since he moved back in with him.

The meta smirked as an idea suddenly came to him. ‘That could work.’ He thought.

With the idea in his mind Weather Wizard began planning. He needed it to work so he was careful with the details. Once he was sure it was perfect he put the plan into motion.

‘Now all I have to do is wait and then Barry will be mine.’

* * *

(S.T.A.R Labs)

“Hey Barry.” Cisco said as he entered the room.

“Hey Cisco. What’s up?” He asked.

“Nothing much. Just came to bring you lunch.” He said.

“Thanks.” Barry said as he took his food.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

“Could you put mine in the fridge?” Caitlin asked. “I want to finish this up.”

“Sure can.” Barry said.

“Thanks.” She said.

“You’re welcome.”

Barry grabbed her food from Cisco and put it into the fridge. He then returned to his own food. He began eating.

“Did you use the light?” Cisco asked Barry.

He was referring to the special flashlight that neutralizes Rainbow Raider’s powers. He was to use it after each interaction with the man. It was just a precaution so that Barry didn’t hurt someone.

“Yeah. I used it the minute I returned.” He said.

“Good.” He said.

“Yup.” He said.

“Crap.” Cisco said as he put down his fork.

“What?” Barry and Caitlin asked.

“Weather Wizard stole a car and is now in an abandoned warehouse. Police can’t find a way to enter. He sealed off the entrances and froze the walls.” He told them.

“I see.” Barry sighed. “I’ll go investigate.” He said.

“Okay.” Cisco said.

“See you Barry.” Caitlin said.

“Good luck.” Cisco told him.

“Thanks.” He said sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.” Cisco said cheerfully.

Barry stuck his tongue out before he put his hero suit on. He flashed off to the warehouse. With his powers it didn’t take long for him to arrive. He managed to get inside but the meta wasn’t there. Instead there was a note. He picked it up and read it.

I’m at the warehouse on Moon Street. Don’t alert police.

Mark Mardon

Flash was confused but did as the note said. Once he entered he was shocked by what he found. On the floor was a red rose petal path. It lead to a canopy bed. Candles were scattered around the room and provided a source of light. On the bed was a very naked Mark Mardon.

“What the-” He stared unable to believe what was going on.

“Hello Flash.” The thief purred. ‘Finally he’s here.’

“Um..” He had no idea what to say.

“Come join me.” He said.

“What’s going on?” He asked. ‘This can’t be what I think it is… can it?’

Mark smirked at him. “First call me Mark and second what is going on is that I am going to fuck you into this mattress and if we still have energy I’ll ride you.”

The younger male was almost as red as his suit. ‘What is wrong with you?”

“You not being underneath me.” He answered.

The Flash choked at that answer. Mark stood up and walked over to him. The hero turned a darker shade of red as he caught sight of the man’s erection. 

“Come on hero.” He now stood in front of him. “Have some fun.” He grabbed the stunned hero and kissed him.

Flash was shocked. Soon though he gave in and began kissing back. The speedster had had a crush on Mark for a while. He had been denying them. Joe and Iris would have a fit if they knew he liked at villian. He figured indulging himself once wouldn’t hurt and he could feel guilty later.

Mark smiled into the kiss now that the other meta was submitting to him. He pulled the mask of him and led him to the bed.

“Are you wearing anything underneath that suit?” He asked when he had the hero lying on the bed.

Barry blushed. “No. There isn’t enough room.”

“Commando here?” Mark asked with a purr.

“Yes.” He admitted.

“Perfect.” The thief smirked.

Keeping eye contact with the speedster he lowered his head to the zipper. He took it between his teeth and unzipped the suit. Barry squirmed liking what the other was doing. Once unzipped he removed the suit. He threw it off to the side. The hero now laid beneath him naked. Mark looked him up and down. He really liked what he saw.

“You’re beautiful.” Mark said before straddling him. “May I fuck you mouth?”

“Yes.” Barry moaned.

The weather meta smirked before crawling up until his dick was leveled with Barry’s mouth. Said person opened his mouth. The older man paused.

“Slap my thigh if you need or want me to stop.” He told him.

“Okay.” He said.

Mark pushed his dick into the other brunette’s mouth. He moaned as wet heat surround it. He began thrusting gently into his mouth. He was careful not to thrust too hard since he didn’t want to hurt him but it was difficult. Barry gripped Mark’s thighs and relaxed his jaw. It had been awhile since he last gave a blow job but he remembered to do that.

“I’m close.” Mark warned.

A few seconds later he came in Barry’s mouth. He pulled out and sat down beside the other. He watched as the speedster swallowed most of the cum. His dick hardened once more.

“Watching you swallow my cum is hot.” He told him.

“You tasted good.” He said with a blush.

Mark smirked. “Your turn.”

He crawled down and got in between Barry’s legs. The hero watched as the villain lead down and swallowed him whole. That had him moaning out. He wanted to close his eyes but refused. He needed to watch.

“Yes!”

Mark smirked around his dick and got to work. He used his tongue to torture the younger male. He had the other clawing at the sheets. The thief bobbed his head as he messaged the ball sack. The closer Barry came to coming the more he lost control of his powers. Soon his whole body began to vibrate.

Mark pulled off in shock. “Whoa.”

Barry turned his head away. He was embarrassed and ashamed. It was the reason he hadn’t had sex in awhile.

“S-sorry.” He said thinking it was over.

“Don’t be. That’s fuck hot.” He was already planning ways to get Barry to do that more.

He looked back at his lover in shock. “Really?”

“Hell yeah.” He returned to the blow job.

“Fuck” Barry said as he continued to vibrate. “I-I’m close.”

Mark hummed when he heard that. The speedster came in his mouth a few seconds later. The meta swallowed the cum causing Barry to moan.

“You’re right. That is hot.” He said.

“I know. Flip over. Ass in the air.” He ordered.

“Kay.” 

Barry flipped onto his stomach. He raised his ass into the air. Mark spread his cheeks exposing Barry’s hole. The thief licked his lips at the sight. He brought his face closer. He licked the outside of the quivering hold causing his lover to moan. After a couple more licks he pushed his tongue inside. Thrusting in and out he eats the younger male’s ass. The brunette underneath him in a moaning mess.

He added a finger to join his tongue. He moved the finger in and out. He removed his tongue and added a second finger. It’s not long until a third it added.

“Ah!” Barry suddenly cried out as the man brushed his fingers against his prostate.

Fingers were removed. Barry whined out at the lost. Mark smirked as he replaced the fingers with something noticeably bigger. He pushed in causing them both to moan in pleasure. Once he was fully in he paused.

“Move.” Barry ordered a second later.

That had the man smirk wider. He pulled out until the head of his dick was almost out before pushing back in. At first his pace was slow. With each thrust he went faster and harder. When Barry began vibrating his thrust became erratic. The two moaned.

“Ah shit!” Mark cursed. “That feels so good.” He panted.

“Yes!”

It wasn’t long until Barry came. Mark came a few seconds later. He pulled out as some of his cum came with. It dribbled down the speedster’s thigh. The older male lapped it up. Barry collapsed after a few seconds. They laid side by side for a couple minutes.

Mark looked at Barry. “Another round?” He asked.

“Yes.” Barry said before kissing him. 


End file.
